A solo un paso
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Solo quiero abrazarte sin resistencia alguna, ignorar las reprimendas de la sociedad por este amor prohibido que compartimos, ¿Me dejarías esta más que A un solo paso? One-shot Negitoro basado en la canción One step layered.


A solo un paso

Vestirme de varón no era algo planeado en mi vida escolar, ni tampoco sentirme así por ella.

Nada de esto era planeado, solo quería llevar la escuela con normalidad, pero al momento de poner un pie en el salón del coro y encontrarme a una chica tocando el piano profesionalmente, supe que algo iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, fue una hermosa imagen. Aún recuerdo aquel encuentro que colocó mi mundo de cabeza.

**Flash back**

_-¿Has venido a unirte al coro de la escuela? –Me preguntó una chica de coletas aguamarina con ojos del mismo color._

_Tardé varios segundos en responder, ya que me había embobado su belleza._

_Facciones finas, acompañados de labios delgados y rosados, ojos profundos que brillaban con preocupación y confusión al mismo tiempo._

_-Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó nuevamente la chica que tenía hinoptizada._

_Debe creer que soy de lenta reacción..._

_-Ah, lo siento, quedé fascinada con tu belleza –Maldigo a mi cerebro por hacerme escupir mis pensamientos._

_-Bueno, creo que debo decir gracias –Una sonrisa adornó su labios. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, corista principal._

_-Megurine Luka, alumna regular sin ningún tipo de posición –Sonreí de medio lado._

_Ella rió ante lo dicho por mí..._

_-Así que, ¿Te unirás? –Olvidé por completo su primera pregunta._

_-Me encantaría... –Respondí con genuina emoción._

_Desde ese instante mi vida dio un giro de 180°._

**Fin del flash back**

-Presentante a la clase, joven Megurine –El maestro de la primera hora había escrito mi nombre en el pizarrón.

-Mucho gusto, soy Megurine Luki, por favor cuiden de mí –Hice una pequeña reverencia hacia mis compañeros.

Cuando volví a mi posición inicial, ignoré los suspiros soñadores de las chicas del salón y los gruñidos de los chicos, solo enfocándome en la chica de coletas que me sonreía con dulzura desde su asiento.

Al término de la primera hora, el receso de 15 minutos empezó a ser algo agobiante. Las chicas que estaban en mi salón comenzaron a rodearme y preguntarme acerca de mi vida personal.

-Ne, Ne, ¿Tienes novia Megurine-kun? –Una castaña de cabello corto se había acercado coquetamente hacia mí, hecho que ignoré olímpicamente.

-Sí, de hecho me está esperando para almorzar –Me levanté de mi asiento correspondiente, sin importarme las quejas de mis compañeras.

Miku me esperaba en su asiento, al verla con el ceño fruncido, supe de inmediato que está celosa.

-¿Has terminado de coquetear, Luki-kun? -Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Lo siento por eso, ellas me rodearon y no quería ser grosero –Me disculpe mientras agarraba su barbilla para que me mirara.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? –Una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios.

Los cuales besé brevemente antes de extender mi mano hacia ella y sacarla del aula.

Por unos cuantos minutos estuvimos caminando por los pasillos, hasta dar con las escaleras que se dirigían hacia la azotea de la escuela. En cuanto llegamos, cerramos la puerta con candado de dicho lugar y comenzamos a besarnos.

-Luka... Luka... –Susurraba una y otra vez mi nombre verdadero.

Sentí sus manos quitarme la molesta peluca, haciendo que mi cabello largo se extendiera hasta mi cintura.

¿Se han dado cuenta porque me visto de esta manera?

Me visto de varón para protegernos de las reprimendas del mundo entero. Así estaríamos protegidas, hasta poder graduarnos y estar lejos de aquí...Esas fueron las palabras de mi querida musa.

**Flash back**

_Miku y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas a un lado de la otra en el banquillo del piano, tocando notas aleatorias para perder el tiempo. _

_-Luka hay algo que debo decirte –Paré la tocada para prestarle la mayor atención del mundo a la chica que he amado en secreto desde hace tres meses. _

_-Adelante, prometo no interrumpirte –La miré para darle coraje, pero al parecer hice lo contrario. _

_-Luka... yo... –Inhalaba y exhalaba para amarse de valor, ¿acaso lo que me dirá, es algo complicado?_

_-Vamos, puedes decírmelo –Tomé sus manos como gesto de confianza._

_-Lo siento... –Dio un pequeño apretón a mis manos._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo –No comprendía su actitud hacia mí._

_-Sí, si lo hice... Luka me enamoré perdidamente de ti –Al escucharla decir aquello que anhelaba tanto, me congelé en mi sitio. _

_-Miku... –Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, ella me interrumpió con una risa forzada._

_-Pero sé que lo nuestro no puede ser, ambas somos chicas, seremos reprendidas si mostramos algo imperdonable para la sociedad en la que vivimos. –Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron lentos a causa de sus palabras. –Duele estar tan cerca de ti como también estar lejos de ti. Así que solo ignora mis sentimientos y finjamos que esto nunca pasó. –La calidez que abrazaba mis manos desapareció. _

_-Eres una idiota, ¿Acaso no ves que siento lo mismo? –La sorpresa en Miku fue evidente. –Tengo miedo de la sociedad, pero más que nada tengo miedo de perderte. –Acerqué mí frente a la suya._

_-Luka, no podemos... –No, Miku no quiero tu rechazo, por favor todo menos eso. _

_-No tenemos que hacerlo público, podemos estar a escondidas de los demás... –Insistí sin perder la esperanza de tener una relación con ella. _

_-¿Prometes que será un secreto? ¿Solamente entre tú y yo? –Acaricie su mejilla de porcelana con toda la ternura del mundo. _

_-Solamente tú y yo... –Susurré antes de chocar nuestros labios, ansiados de saborear la boca de la otra. _

**Fin del flash back**

-Hola Luki-kun~ -Mi novia plantó un suave beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días Linda –Ella solo sonrió mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su hermoso rostro.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que me "transferí" como Luki, con el pasar de aquellos meses me di cuenta que estaba fastidiada de fingir ser un varón para estar en público con la chica que amaba.

Y al parecer mi dulce novia lo había notado.

-¿Sucede algo Luki-kun? –Como desearía que me llamaras por mi nombre verdadero, pero sé que solo será cuando seamos tu y yo solamente.

-No es nada, solo iré a tomar a iré, solo... Solo necesito un tiempo a solas –Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del aula, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás.

Mientras iba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela, recordaba todo lo que sucedió después de hacer oficial nuestra relación.

**Flash back**

_Desde una distancia segura, miraba como otro chico le confesaba sus sentimientos a la que era mi novia. Cada vez que eso sucedía, mi corazón era preso del puntiagudo dolor. _

_-Kaito estaba insistiendo mucho –El aliento de Miku chocando en mi cuello, mandó escalofríos a mi espalda. –Lamento que tengas que presenciar todas esas confesiones. –Desde atrás pude sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura._

_-Lo sé, no es tu culpa –Coloqué mis manos en las suyas, tratando de darle cierto confort. _

_-Eh~ ¿No crees que Megurine-senpai y Hatsune-senpai parecen una pareja? –Escuché desde lejos la voz de una chica entrometida. _

_-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo van a ser lesbianas las chicas que son deseadas por todo el sector masculino?, Sería inmoral. –Los brazos de Miku soltaron rápidamente mi cintura al escuchar aquel comentario de la otra chica._

_-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, te veo en el aula –No pude responder, ya que ella se había alejado con velocidad. _

_**Ah tan cerca, tan lejos  
Mira la distancia entre nosotras  
Tan solo un paso  
Para convertirnos en el escándalo de los otros**_

_Al verla huir de sus sentimientos, una aguja pinchó mi corazón._

_-Debemos ser más discretas, si no sospecharan nuestra relación, ellos nos tienen que ver como dos mejores amigas muy cercanas –Ambas nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la escuela. _

_-Si es lo que Miku quiere, haré lo que ella me pida –Sonreí forzadamente ante su petición. _

_-Gracias Luka, te amo... –Besó mis labios, una vez más escondidas de la sociedad. _

_-Yo también... –Ella me abrazó con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarme. _

_Aunque ella me diera un abrazo confortante, el dolor dentro de mí no paró. _

_**Para cuidar nuestra relación dices  
Solo ocultas tus temblorosos pensamientos**_

_-Papá me está esperando, ¿Me llamas más tarde? –Solo asentí con una sonrisa leve._

_Miku besó mi mejilla, dejando sus labios en ella por un par de segundos más. Cuando se separó, pude apreciar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. _

_-No lo olvides –Me amenazó con su dedo índice apuntándome._

_-Nunca lo haría. –Nos despedimos mutuamente desde lejos._

_Sin importar que nuestros ojos eran empañados por lagrimas que querían salir. _

_**Quiero estar más cerca de ti  
Deseo poder abrazarte  
Ignorar todas las reprimendas  
Pero nunca estaremos más cerca que un paso de distancia  
Adiós  
Sonrió y me despido  
Dejándome solo tristeza**_

_-No es posible terminar con estos sentimientos, que te tengo. Los he guardado desde que te conocí. –Mi novia secreta y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. _

_-Hubiera sido más fácil si fuéramos solo amigas, ¿no lo crees? –Tragué saliva con nerviosismo ante lo dicho por mi novia. _

_-¿Quieres ser solo amigas? –Pregunté con temor ante su posible respuesta._

_-No, no lo deseo, sería solitario. Solo deseo ser tu amante, solo eso –La abracé como si mi vida dependiera de aquello. _

_**Mira, ve mi corazón  
Suavemente asómate a mi interior y dime  
Simplemente terminar con estos sentimientos  
¿Realmente será posible?**_

_**Si nosotras solo nos viéramos como amigas  
Seria más solitario, ¿pero no también más fácil?**_

_-Solo quiero abrazarte un poco más... –Susurró Miku en mi cuello. –Olvidar solo por un maldito minuto la sociedad. _

_-Entonces no me sueltes, ignóralos por unos momentos –Susurré devuelta, haciendo en el proceso el abrazo más fuerte. _

_**Siempre he querido estar más cerca  
Abrazarte sin resistencia  
Aun si este es un amor prohibido  
Pero nunca estaremos más cerca que un paso  
Te veo mañana me despido otra vez  
Dejando esa decisión para mí misma**_

_-Eres la primera que siento este tipo de amor que quema en mi interior –Miku y yo nos encontrábamos acostadas en el techo de mi hogar, mirando la noche estrellada._

_-El sentimiento es mutuo, Siempre te he amado en secreto, estoy feliz de que ahora estemos juntas... –Sentí un peso en mi pecho, el cual era la cabeza de mi amada utilizándolo como almohada. _

_-Te amo, no sabes cuanto... –Suspiró con satisfacción. _

_**Nunca sentí esto por nadie...  
Hasta ahora  
Te amo  
Siempre...si siempre te he amado  
Y yo a ti**_

_-Se me ha ocurrido algo, ¿Por qué no te vistes de hombre?, así podremos tener afecciones publicas –Su petición me sorprendió mucho._

_-¿Qué haremos con mi yo femenino? –Pregunté sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_-Se "transferirá" a Estados Unidos -Hizo comillas con sus dedos en la frase transferirá. _

_-Si eso te hace feliz, lo haré –Sonreí al verla feliz, eso era lo único que me importaba. _

_Por algunos días me gustó la idea, pero poco a poco el gusto fue reemplazado por disgusto. _

_**No podemos acortar de ninguna manera  
Nuestra distancia de un paso**_

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Luki-kun! –Escuché la voz de Miku retumbar por los pasillos infestados de alumnos.

-Miku... –Ella se había acercado a donde yo estaba parada.

-Me tenías preocupada –Jadeó involuntariamente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya veo... –Susurré seriamente, ante la situación que se venía. –Miku, debemos hablar.

-¿Eh? –Debo hacerlo, no debo acobardarme ahora. –Luki-kun... ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no puedo con esto, me rindo... –Dije con dolor, ya no puedo soportar ser alguien quien no soy. –No quiero estar en esta situación.

-Pero Luki-kun... –Dijo con desesperación mi nombre falso.

-Por favor, no me llames así, ¿No ves que me lastimas? –Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. –Lo siento ya no puedo más...No cuando tu quieres a Luki, no a mi verdadero yo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, comencé a caminar por los pasillos, pero algo me detuvo.

_**Pero no estaremos solas  
Si cada una da medio paso adelante**_

La mano de Miku se encontraba cerrada en mi muñeca. Estaba a punto de pedir una explicación, pero su mirada me hizo callar y extrañamente relajarme.

_**Ah...  
Conectamos  
Nuestras piezas  
Y nuestros miedos se esfumaron.**_

-No quiero a Luki-kun más, quiero a Luka-chan –Sus suaves manos se dirigieron a la peluca, retirándola por completo.

Al fondo pude escuchar los sonidos de sorpresa por todos los alumnos que estaban ahí.

Poco me importó...

-Amo tanto a Luka-chan como para no permanecer a un solo paso de distancia de ella –Sus delgados brazos rodearon mi cuello. –Ahora puedo abrazarte sin resistencia.

-Ahora puedo besarte sin resistencia... –Sin un segundo más de espera la besé, ignorando a todos de mi alrededor.

_**Ahora nuestras sombras se superponen...  
Ahora  
Estamos siempre juntas  
Abrazadas como deseamos  
Ignorando todas las reprimendas  
Hasta que tengamos el coraje para tomar el paso  
Nos desviamos  
En verdad fue aterrador mucho tiempo  
Nuestra distancia no se aclaraba  
Pareciendo que nunca podría alejarse  
Ahora solo están nuestros pensamientos  
Pero nuestra ansiedad también  
Llevaremos la misma carga  
Sostenidas por un paso  
Sonríe  
Para ti  
Para ti  
¡Ah...!**_

Debemos superar nuestros más grandes miedos, para hacernos más fuertes por las personas que amamos.

Créeme te sentirás grande cuando lo logres...

_**FIN...**_


End file.
